Citadel Lorencio
This city was added on March 6, 2015. The app must be updated to at least version 1.5.7 in order to access this City. Spirits drop at level 1. In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= It is both alpha and omega. A space that connects worlds, it devours all and creates all. The Abyss. The Way was opened by one wizard and closed by another. A Wizard and a cat, heroes who saved the world from crisis. This pair was soon known as "Black Cat Wizard." People speak of "Black Cat Wizard" as a hero. But suddenly these two disappeared. Why? Where did they go? Nobody knows. And now... It's been half a year since anyone saw "Black Cat Wizard." Wiz: So what that means is... Wiz: ...are you even listening?? -- It looks like you've been caught spacing off again. -- Wiz lets out a frustrated sigh. Wiz: I guess it's a bit late to be explaining all this to you now. Wiz: You're a person that would just throw away fame, no? -- Inherited mastership works that way. -- Telling that to Wiz, he lets out a boisterous laugh. -- The guild has sent you an invitation to join headquarters. -- You refused their offer about six months ago. -- Yet headquarters is still looking for you. Wiz: The four sages probably are thinking that we're there. Wiz: If they're trying to gather wizards, it'll get heated there. -- Wiz no doubt has personal experience with this. Wiz: There's no point in me heading back to HQ like this. -- and so... Wiz: I need to get my human form back. Wiz: That's why we're on this journey! -- Wiz smiles at you softly. Wiz: But first, let's check this. -- You check where Wiz pointed. There is a door floating. -- The door leads to the town of Lorencio. -- It looks like you reached your destination in no time. Wiz: Hurry up or I'll leave you behind! |-| Stage 1: The Walled Town= -- You pass through the gate into the bustling city. -- People chatter, shop owners call out for customers. Wiz: This place is always busy! -- The vivacity of the city makes your heart race. Wiz: We should hurry before the sun sets! -- You suppress your desire to dilly dally and follow Wiz. -- After a bit you see a large church. Wiz: Hope we can get some good work today! -- You listen to Wiz with hope and follow him into the church. -- Opposite of the outer world, inside the church it is quiet. -- Your eyes circle around at the lovely illuminated interior. -- You approach a lone sister in front of you. Bernadetta: Welcome to the Lorencio Guild. I am Bernadetta. Bernadetta: I am the master of this Guild. Bernadetta: Are you here today for work? -- You tell her you are and she starts to look a bit troubled. Bernadetta: We have many requests, but... -- You can’t give work to unregistered wizards? Bernadetta: You’ve helped us before and I would like to, but... She considers it, then begins shuffling through some papers. Bernadetta: I think this about all I can offer you right now. Bernadetta: It’s not really work for a wizard so much. -- You tell her you’ll accept and she chuckles. Bernadetta: Well then, may the spirits protect you. Wiz: ... Wiz: Trash pickup, waterway cleaning... just random jobs! -- Work is work. -- You and Wiz share a glance and depart the church. |-| Stage 2: New Sleeping Quarters= Stage 1: The Walled Town Category:City Category:Quests